With all My UnBeating Heart
by Neveraskquestions
Summary: When Athabell completes her quest of finding the antidote for her lovers deadly disease; Jem, she returns to find his arms around another. A story of love and trust. Jem x OC.


Hello everyone this is my first fanfic for Clockwork Angels, so wish me luck. Please R&R greatly appreciated. Sorry this chapter is really about what happened with Athabell (my new character) and her past.

Summery - When Athabell completes her quest of finding the antidote for her lovers deadly disease; Jem, she returns to find his arms around another. A story of love and trust.

I do not own any of the characters except Athabell, all the rest belongs to the genius of Cassandra Clare

- **Neveraskquestions**

Athabell POV

I gave up everything for him. My title, throne, my life. But what is the point of having something you can't keep. I made the decision and so far it hasn't done me any favors.

From the moment I met him to the ever-ending years to come I will, have and do love him with all of my un-beating heart. The moment was unforgettable, the first time I saw him I mean. Is it natural to feel such a pull to someone you haven't even met and yet you feel obliged to give up everything, to keep them alive.

I knew I had to live London; it wouldn't be fair otherwise. For them to become attached to something that would out live all of them over time. It's so painful to see other pain and death, when you yourself can't experience it. I'm not going to lie it was hard being away for so long and finding the guts to come back to the ones you love after so long.

My father was against it, mum, long gone, the only real person who believed in me was my brother, Magnus. He says he knows the feeling to be in love, well he thinks he does, the way he looks at her, it isn't the same. The vampire doesn't feel the same way, she sees him as an expandable accessory, yet he doesn't realize.

My brother and I are so alike but oh so different. Both having raven black hair and cat like eyes, the same golden green colour. Him being a warlock and me being a... a... well I don't know what you call an angel with a devil of a mother, literally, who was kicked out of heaven. Magnus and I are meeting up this evening at his apartment to fill me in of what I have missed in the amazing city of London, over the last year.

Well, I should probably tell you what has happened. Okay, so let's start from the beginning, the first time I met him:

The harsh wind of Shanghai hit me like a wave; the enclave was apparently finding a missing couple and their ten year old son from the local institute. My dad thought it would be good experience for me to join them, so I was sent down from heaven, although he probably regrets the decision this present day.

I walked down the path to the hidden church, the others had already arrived. So I just followed the rest of group B. When we entered the church it seemed abandoned, we knew better. Filling though to the weapons room, which was already a battlefield between a couple of experienced Shadowhunters and the demon. Two adult figures were being treated but I knew it was too late. Another figure was hiding in the corner out of the way, he had sparkling blue eyes, brownish hair and was obviously a shadow hunter, and he didn't look naive. Then was when I knew I had to do anything to save him.

Walking over to where he was I picked him and carried him outside, where we could treat his cuts and bites. The only solution in my mind was to make immortal but he was too young. Others unaware of my abilities said he was addicted to the venom and was his only cure but at a cost of an early death.

Later I took the boy, Jiam to the institute written in the will, in London, England. Charlotte was willing to look after the boy until he was of age.

The last time I saw Jem was a year ago on his seventeenth birthday, I explained what had happened and that I loved him. At the time his hair, eyes and skin had all faded into a slivery colour. After spending a month or two with him as a couple at the institute, the realization hit me that he wasn't only mine now that he had other family members like his adopted brother, Will, so I set off to find the cure.

To do this I had to abandon my duties as an angel and step down to find the cure. But I was allowed to keep my powers, luckily, thanks to my father's high position.

I arrived at Magnus' at half past twelve. Thankfully there was no Camille in sight, he told me about their relationship and how it was still going strong. Then he informed me of this shape shifter girl called Theresa Gray aka Tessa, who had moved into the institute and how Will was falling for her and her had a crush on Jem.

I said my goodbyes and of course was going to see him soon and left for the institute.

So here I am at the front gate of the old church, on this shockingly cold winter evening. The doors are locked so I say, "By the power of, the angel -" and the doors automatically open.

Inside was a staircase leading up to the majority of rooms in the church. A loud bell is ringing to show my arrival and there are increasingly loud footsteps descending the grand staircase.

First came down Will, a familiar yet very annoying face with a surprisingly shocked expression, I caught the great William Herondale off guard. Then Charlotte saying, "William, don't say anything offensive to our guest" in hushed manor. After her Jess, then Henry, both having the same curious expression. Following hastily after a new yet beautiful face, which came down with Jem.

He looked unwell the colour in skin had drained more then I had remembered but other than that not too much of a difference, still as beautiful as ever. He was being gentleman, saying claiming expressions, to the girl. He then looked up and realized who I was, his face showing disbelief as if he was in a dream. Well, I suppose I look a different although I don't age, I have more scars, I suppose.

Charlotte, broke me out of my trace by saying, "Miss Bane, what a pleasant surprise. Will you be staying with us for awhile?" Charlotte says in a polite and hopeful manor. Jem looked hopeful as well as Will? Probably thinking I will take the girls attention off Jem.

"Only, if it is convenient." I paused, "and who may this be?" Referring to the girl, Tessa I think.

"This is Tessa Gray," said Will, confirming my earlier suspicions.

"Yes, call me Tessa" she confirmed.

"Athabell," I reply introducing myself.

"Let's go upstairs in to the warmth," Charlotte said. Everyone filled upstairs, except Jem. He approaches me and pulls me into a hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my ear and kissed my ear lope. I answered him with a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, to interrupt, not really but you have company." Will says from the bottom of the stairs. Jem blushes breaking the kiss.

"Right there," I replied.

**Hey, I'm going to stop it there, I will update soon. Please review!**

**- Neveraskquestions.**


End file.
